of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
The OM
The Of Men and Titans Music List/Mix This page will serve as a list for thematic and apropriate music for OMAT characters, situations, themes and places. Everyone and anyone is encouraged to contribute, especially for your own charecters in the series. Some Basic Rules For this Page *Make sure the music is apropriate for the character/theme/sitation/place you assign it to. *If you wish to add music to a charecter thats not yours or something else you don't own, ask it's/his/her creator if its okay. For things that bellong to the OMAT mythos as a whole, propose your song before making it so we can decide. *Not really a rule, but please note this page is in the very early WIP stages. The List Itself General format for edits: Example (Name of ____): ''' ''Example Song: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BROWqjuTM0g''' Characters: ''' '''Mea ****Bring Me To Life by Evanescence (Nightcore) ****I'm Coming Home by Diddy (Nightcore) ****Nobody's Home Avril Lavigne (Nightcore) ****Missing by Evanscence (Nightcore) Mea/Salvia (the two merged) ****Death to Your Heart by Blood on the Dance Floor (Nightcore) (reference to possible scene) ****Paint it Black by Metallica (Nightcore) ****Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (Nightcore) Myra ****Dark Side ****Emotional Accoustic E-Minor ****Faint ****Given Up ****Numb Terra ****Animal I Have Become by Three Day's Grace (Vitamin String Quartet) ****Crawling by Linkin Park (No vocals, Instrumental) ****Demons by Imagine Dragons (Female Vocals) ****I need a hero by ? (Nightcore) ****Monster by Imagine Dragons Robert ****Straight Out Of Line by Godsmack ****Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down ****Tough Little Boys by Gary Allen ****Hero Of War by Rise Against ****If I Don't Make It Back by Tracy Lawrence ****No Easy Way Out by Bullet For My Valentine ****Hit The Floor by Linkin Park ****Bullet With A Name by Nonpoint ****Indestructible by Disturbed ****If I Die Tomorrow by Motley Crue ****Side Of A Bullet by Nickleback ****The Catalyst by Linkin Park ****Whereabouts Unknown by Rise Against ****My Hero by Foo Fighters ****I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin ****Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch ****Enter Sandman by Metallica ****Back For More by Five Finger Death Punch ****If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback ****If I Die Young by The Band Perry ****Dante's Prayer by Loreena McKennit ****Til The Last Shots Fired by Trace Adkins ****Frontline by Pillar ****My Immortal by Evanescance ****Iridescent by Linkin Park ****Fortunate Son by Creedance Clearwater Revival ****Until The End by Breaking Benjamin ****Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin ****Wake Me Up Inside (Bring Me To Life) by Evanescance ****When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down ****Prayer Of The Refugee of Rise Against ****If Your Reading This by Tim McGraw ****We Are One by 12 Stones ****For You by Kieth Urban ****Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch ****The Warrior Song Leviathan ****The Warrior Song Hard Corps ****The Warrior Song Aer Vis ****Hero by Nickleback ****Heaven Was Needing A Hero by Jo Dee Messina ****Won't Back Down (Bring You Hell) by Fuel ****Out Of My Way by Seether ****Bleed It Out by Linkin Park ****Falling Inside The Black by Skillet ****Soldiers by Otherwise ****Call To Action by Pillar ****Arlington by Trace Adkins ****It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down ****Breathe Into Me by RED ****Already Over by RED ****This Dark Day by 12 Stones ****Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) by Shinedown Takashi/Hisako 'Megpoid Gumi Ama no Jaku (Heavenly Weakness) PV (English Sub)' Places: Themes (Anything that fits the OMAT themes): ****Monster by Imagine Dragons ****Demons by Imagine Dragons ****How To Save A Life by The Fray ****Final Solution by Sabaton ****Secrets by OneRepublic ****Titanium ft. Sia by David Guetta ****Wake Me Up by Avicii ****Zombie by The Cranberries OMAT World (The Order, The Path and such): The Order: ****Uprising by Muse ****Resistance by Muse ****B Mashine by Liabach ****Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Draft Punk The Path: Vampires: ''' ****E for Extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch ****Monster by DEV ****The Phantom of the Opera ****The One by Elena Siegman '''The Sanctioned ****Ready, Aim, Fire by Imagine Dragons Human + Hora ****Monster by DEV ****Demon's Fate ****I Walk Alone Situations: Misc (General Mood music that might be good to have on the list): ** ** **